


I Did(n't) Steal Your Boyfriend!

by AverageMarvelBitch



Series: Stony Shorts [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Just some fun little story, M/M, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMarvelBitch/pseuds/AverageMarvelBitch
Summary: Steve and Tony met at MIT. Bucky and Natasha met at Harvard.Steve and Bucky think Tony and Natasha are together.Tony and Natasha think Steve and Bucky are together.Or, "The One Where They Decide To Steal Each Other's Boyfriend/Girlfriend".





	1. Chapter 1

Anthony was six years old when he first saw Natasha. He was playing in the front yard, a shield and a sword in his hands, pretending the big apple tree was an enormous dragon who wanted to eat him, when the roar of car caught his attention. He watched as the black SUV came to a stop right at the entrance of his house, Mr. and Mrs. Romanov coming out of it, looking very presentable as always. His mother quickly came to greet them ― she’d only come to the door for the real important people, Tony had learned a long time ago ―, and that was when the little boy saw her. She stepped out of the car with her head down, immediately putting her hands behind her back when her feet finally hit the floor. She didn’t look up, not even when Maria talked directly to her. Tony shrugged and went back to slaying the big, bad dragon. He knew he should go there and introduce himself, like his mother and Jarvis had taught him, but he just didn’t feel like having his cheeks pinched by grownups. Jarvis would probably scold him later for his lack of manners.

A few minutes later, the butler came to where he was. _This is Miss Natasha Romanov, Anthony,_ Jarvis had introduced them, _I’m sure the both of you will have a lot of fun together_, and gave a warning nod towards Tony, leaving Natasha behind. The little girl with bright red hair stared at him without moving. _Would you like to play?_, Tony asked, all polite, just how Jarvis had thought him. The little girl shook her head and walked towards the tree, sitting down on the shadow. Once more, Tony shrugged and continued playing, completely ignoring the little girl as she stared at him in awe.

Anthony later learned that Natasha had just been adopted by his mother’s friends. She’d come from Russia and had been abandoned in a very bad orphanage by her parents. _They beat her and starved her, Anthony_, his mother had told him one afternoon, _didn’t even let her take baths and brush her teeth, isn’t that horrible, my darling?_ Tony nodded, even though he, himself, found the idea of no showers a very good one.

Days passed before he saw Natasha again. As it turned out, her parents had decided to enroll her in the same school as Tony, hoping that she would feel better if she knew at least one person there. The entire day, the little girl stayed as far away from every other child as possible, avoiding any contact with her classmates. Some children didn’t really mind and didn’t much care to have the strange new girl in their group of friends, so they merely ignored her. But, of course, there were some other children who took Natasha’s behavior as a personal offense. It was lunch time when Justin Hammer and his little gang found the red headed girl in the playground, eating an apple, all alone. Anthony was sitting over at the bench, eating his delicious peanut butter and jam in peace when he saw what was about to happen. He watched with wide eyes as Justin knocked the apple from Natasha’s hand and called her names. And then, without realizing what exactly he was doing, he marched towards the boys and kicked Justin’s knee as hard as he could. Of course, that was a big mistake, because a) Tony was small and thin and very weak and b) Justin and his entire gang had now turned their attention to Tony instead of Natasha. One of the boys punched him so hard he fell to the ground, immediately grabbing his own nose, trying to stop the blood that was coming out of it in oozes. He closed his eyes, readying himself for the kicks and punches that would soon follow… but nothing happened. Instead, he heard a few painful grunts and a very high pitched scream. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw all four boys lying on the ground, moaning in pain, and Natasha standing over then, a furious look on her face. She suddenly turned to look at Tony, who was staring at her like she was superhero, and smiled at him, offering her hand. Needless to say, they all ended up in detention and Natasha and Tony became inseparable.

Their friendship continued through high school and college. When Tony was accepted at MIT, Natasha chose to go to Harvard to stay close to her friend. They shared a cozy, but very expensive apartment, courtesy of their filthy rich parents, and did everything together, which was probably why so many people thought they were dating. After all, how could two very attractive people like them NOT be together? And that was exactly what Bucky and Steve wholeheartedly believed.

Natasha had met Bucky at one of her classes. He’d asked for a pen with a bright smile and a wink. She arched an eyebrow and lent him the pen, but not without asking why exactly he needed one if he only had his laptop and no paper with him. He blushed furiously and murmured an apology, giving her the pen back. They did not talk anymore after that.

Tony, on the other hand, had met Steve in a Graphic Design class he once took. The soon-to-be engineer knew pretty much everything the professor was teaching, but noticed that the very attractive blond on his right was looking completely lost and desperate. He offered the young man, Steve as he soon found out, a little help with his project and they hit it off right away. They’d meet between classes to talk about some TV show or some book they were reading and, sometimes, Steve would come down to the labs with a cup of coffee and listen to Tony talk about the Artificial Intelligence he was creating, called “Just A Rather Very Intelligent System”. By the time Tony had finally noticed just how far in love he was with Steve, it was already too late.

He wanted to say something. Maybe ask Steve out on a date, like dinner at Pop’s, their favorite Italian restaurant, and then a walk around town while they had some ice cream. He was pretty sure he’d be able to romance the pants out of Steve, both literally and figuratively. There was only one problem: Steve had a boyfriend. His name was Bucky and _who the hell is named Bucky anyway_, Tony thought every time Steve even uttered the bastard’s name. He’d go on and on about his adventures with _stupid Bucky_ and how amazing _dumbass Bucky_ was and _God, you’d really like him, Tony_. And Tony, on his part, tried very hard to smile and nod and look interested every time Steve talked about his boyfriend because, even though he wanted the blond for himself, he loved having Steve around and he was not about to throw their friendship away over a crush. So, of course, when Steve asked if he wanted to go to Pop’s, Tony smiled and said _Sure, I’ll bring Natasha, it’ll be fun_. Later, he would swear that Steve’s smile faltered a bit when he replied, _yeah, sure, I’ll bring Bucky as well_.

They made plans to meet at Pop’s at seven, as Tony told Natasha as soon as he walked through the door, throwing himself on the couch and right into her lap. She merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“So, you finally managed to ask the guy out? Look at my big boy, all grown up”, she said sarcastically.

“You’re so funny. No, really, I’m laughing on the inside”, he replied, his head on her legs, closing his eyes as she softly ran her fingers through his hair, “He asked me, actually, and he’s bringing _Bucky_”, he said the last word in a mocking tone, “he just wants me to meet his boyfriend. So I said I’d bring you”.

“Hold on. His name is Bucky?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Myshka, Bucky is ‘pen guy’”.

That made Tony get up, and he would’ve hit his head right on Natasha’s forehead if she hadn’t been quick enough, “WAIT, ‘pen guy’ is Bucky?”

“Yes. I remember because he told the professor to call him that and I asked myself why would a grown man _want_ to be called Bucky”.

“Nat… that changes everything!”

“What do you mean?”

“He was _flirting_ with you, Nat”.

“That was flirting?”, she asked incredulous.

“Real bad flirting, but yeah. And if he was flirting with you, that means he’s not happy in his relationship!”

“Or maybe he’s just cheating scum”.

“That’s a possibility too, but… You know, I didn’t really want to give myself hope before but Steve had flirted with me a few times, so maybe they’re both unhappy and they need a way out!”

“I’ve been around you long enough to know that you’re about to come up with a really bad plan”, she replied with a suffering sigh.

“And **I**’ve been around **you** long enough to know that you’re gonna help me anyway”.

Natasha just stared at him for a long second before saying, “Yeah, that’s true”.

“So, here’s what we’re gonna do… We’re gonna go on this double date and I’ll flirt with Steve and you’ll flirt with Bucky”.

“You want me to flirt with pen guy?”

“Yes. You said he was cute, right?”

“He is. He also wore a shirt that said ‘proud cheerleader for the Ladybugs’ with a picture of a little girl in pigtails one day”, at Tony’s confused look, she explained, “It’s his niece. She won a soccer championship for toddlers. He was very proud”.

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. Shit, how am I supposed to compete with that?”

“Don’t worry, Myshka. He flirted with me, so he must want something. We’ll try and see where it goes, okay?”

“Yeah, okay”, Tony nodded, putting his head on Natasha’s shoulder, “Have I told you how much I love you today?”

“Yes, during breakfast when I passed you the coffee. Now go take a shower and get ready. We have a relationship to break up”.

* * *

“You asked him out and he said ‘sure, I’ll just bring my girlfriend along’? Bucky asked in between laughs, “Stevie, I knew you sucked at this romance thing, but holy fuck, man!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, quit messing around. Will you come?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world, you clueless, stupid giant”, he said with a smirk, “what’s his girl’s name?”

“Natalia Roman something”.

“HOLD IT”, Bucky exclaimed, turning his whole body on the couch to look at Steve, “Natasha Romanov? Red head, tall, looks like she could murder you with her pinky?”

“That’s… exactly right, actually”.

“Holy crap, Stevie, she’s the girl I told you about! She is SO into me”.

“You mean the girl who iced you out and keeps giving you weird looks?” Steve asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Well, she keeps looking at me, right?”

“Your hope knows no bounds”, he replied with a laugh.

Suddenly Bucky jumped on the couch, crouching and looking at Steve with wide eyes, “Stevie, Stevie, hear me out. You said Tony flirted with you, right?”

“I think so, yeah”.

“Well, if you noticed it was definitely strong flirting because you’re as dense as a wall, pal. So, he flirted, which means he’s not exactly into his girlfriend, right?”

“I feel something horrible is coming…”

Bucky shook his head with a smile, “Dude, we go together and I’m gonna flirt with her. I’m gonna throw the full Bucky charm on her”.

“Sure, ‘cause that worked so well the last time”, Steve replied, shaking his head with a sigh, “Bucky, forget it”.

“Come on! You said Tony was it, right? That you felt like you two were just meant to be together! So let’s do it. If they really like each other, they’re not gonna give us the time of day, but if they don’t…”

Steve sighed again and looked around, scratching the back of his head. “I don’t know…”

“Isn’t Tony worth it?”

The blond nodded in defeat. “Yeah, yeah, he is”.

“So it’s settled. Go change. We’re stealing you a man tonight”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, forgive any mistakes, it's almost midnight and this is the only time I have to write D: Hope you guys enjoy the second and last part!!

“Quit messing with your shit, it looks fine”, Bucky complained, slapping Steve’s hand away for the third time.

They’d arrived at the restaurant not too long ago and Steve had promptly ordered a basket of garlic bread with cheese and some mozzarella sticks. When Bucky looked at him, as if asking what the hell he was doing, he just shrugged, blushing, and said that Tony loved those. It didn’t take long for Tony and Natasha to arrive.

“Hey”, the engineer said with a big smile, “Sorry we’re late”.

“No problem”.

Tony and Natasha sat across from the boys and then, very discreetly, got their chairs a bit closer to each one of their ‘targets’. Natasha put her elbow on the table and threw a flirtatious smile at Bucky.

“So, James, fancy seeing you again”.

Bucky smiled right back. “Come on, doll, you know you can call me Bucky”.

“Hey, mozzarella sticks”, Tony exclaimed, taking one.

Steve smiled at him, “Yeah, I ordered them for you. I know how much you like them and I just knew you’d be hungry. You know, ‘cause you never eat properly”.

“I eat”, Tony defended himself while stuffing his mouth with a huge piece of garlic bread.

“Coffee doesn’t count”, Steve and Natasha said at the same time. She arched her eyebrow at him and he blushed and looked away, taking a sip of his water.

“So”, Bucky said, taking one of the menus on the table, “What are we ordering? I think the lasagna sounds pretty good”.

They made their orders and talked. And as they talked, Natasha got closer to Bucky. She bit her lips, sensually, before smiling at his stories. She threw her head back and laughed when Bucky told a joke. She ‘accidentally’ touched Bucky’s hand and arm constantly. And, most surprising of all, she found herself enjoying the conversation. She had been ready to fake smiles and laughter, but there was no need for that. She truly found him funny and was unexpectedly pleased with his stories about his older sister, Rebecca, and his niece. He showed her pictures upon pictures, and Natasha felt her heart flutter every time she heard the tone of pride in his voice. Soon enough, she had forgotten all about the plan.

Things weren’t so different on the other side of the table. Tony and Steve had gotten so close together, their legs were touching. They talked about movies, about class, about their summer plans. Tony smiled at every word that came out of Steve’s mouth, touching his knee and moving a bit forward every time he laughed. When their orders came, they shared their food, feeding each other pieces of parmigiana and pasta.

“You have a bit of sauce here, hold on”, Tony said with a laugh, using his thumb to clean the corner of Steve’s mouth and then, without breaking eye contact, put said thumb in his mouth, sucking it lightly. Steve just stared at him, openmouthed, his eyes slightly widened. He cleared his throat a couple of times and blushed furiously with a shy smile.

“Oh, no, I’m so clumsy, I’m so sorry”, Natasha suddenly exclaimed, taking some napkins from the table and trying to clean Bucky’s shirt, now soaked with red wine, “Come on, let’s go to the bathroom, if we wash it now it won’t stain”.

Looking very confused, Bucky got up and followed Natasha towards the bathrooms on the back. At that moment, Steve and Tony took a second to look around and finally noticed that the restaurant was virtually empty.

“Wow, how long have we been here?”

Steve shrugged. “Doesn’t feel like long, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t. But I have to be honest, I never see the time pass when I’m with you”.

Steve smiled. “Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s like nothing else matters, right? The world could go under and I still wouldn’t move, wouldn’t even notice it, as long as you’re here with me”.

Tony smiled back and then looked away, frowning. “So… Bucky seems nice”.

“Yeah, he is. I honestly can’t remember a time in my life when Bucky wasn’t with me. Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky”.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I get that. Nat and I are the same. Did I ever tell you about how we met?” When Steve shook his head, he continued, “We were both really young. Her mother was friends with my mother and she couldn’t have children. One day, they came back to Russia and there she was with them. Nat was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t know what I would’ve done without her”.

Steve smiled sadly and sighed. “I’m glad you have that, Tony. I really am. And I…”

“Uh, guys?”

Natasha and Bucky were standing next to them with a very irate Italian man screaming right behind them. Natasha had her blouse almost entirely open, with only one button done. Bucky stood right beside her, holding his pants on his arms and looking very pleased with himself. They didn’t have time to discuss this turn of events, however, because the owner quickly kicked them out on the street, barely giving Tony enough time to pay for their food. They stood outside, in the cold air, just staring at each other.

“So, apparently, they’re very strict about the whole no sex in the bathroom rule”, Bucky said with a shrug.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!”

“THIS IS RIDICULOUS, YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND, THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS HAVE SOME RESPECT TONY…”

“ABSOLUTELY NO RESPECT FOR STEVE AT ALL”

Steve and Tony suddenly stopped screaming and turned to look at each other.

“Wait, you’re not mad at Bucky for cheating on you?”

“Cheating on me? Natasha is the one cheating on you!”

“Yeah, uh, so apparently Natasha and Tony are not, and were never, dating, so…”

Natasha nodded. “Same for Bucky and Steve”.

“Wait, you thought we were dating?” They asked each other at the same time, looking horrified with the very idea.

“Yeah, funny right? We thought they were dating, they thought we were dating…” Bucky explained, with a tilt of his head, “And then Nat and I went to the bathroom, talked about it, almost had sex against a sink and then Pop’s threw us out… What a fun night”.

“So, you’re single?” Tony asked in a hopeful tone.

“Ok, let me make this quick because it’s midnight and I’m actually planning on having sex tonight…”

“…With me, right?” Bucky whispered with a frown.

Natasha rolled her eyes and ignored him. “… Steve, Tony thinks you’re the greatest thing that has ever existed and wants to get married and have tiny ripped genius babies with you. Tony, Bucky said Steve’s had the biggest crush on you ever since the day you met and has drawn you so many times he’s had to buy three more sketchbooks just this month. You’re both idiots. Now, if you’re excuse us, Bucky and I are going back to our place to have some sex and I suggest you dumbasses do the same. Good night”.

And with a final nod, Natasha grabbed Bucky by the shirt and pretty much dragged him to the car parked nearby.

“So… Not exactly how I planned on telling you my feelings for…” Steve could not finish, however, because Tony had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, smashing their mouths together in a kiss. Steve quickly held his waist, pulling him even closer as he deepened the kiss, feeling Tony’s hand slide from his neck to his hair.

They kissed for what felt like hours before finally resurfacing for air, keeping their foreheads together, noses almost touching.

“Would you like to sleep over at my place? You know, since there’s probably going to be some very loud sex happening at your place tonight”.

“Sure. But I have to say, I have a feeling there’s gonna be some loud sex happening at your place tonight as well”, Tony said in a very soft tone, biting Steve’s lower lip and pulling it lightly, “All… Night… Long”.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly thing I came up with. Next chapter should be coming soon, hope you guys like it! If you do, leave a comment and some kudos!!


End file.
